When The First Love Ends
by Aishi Nagawa
Summary: Di setiap langkahku menuju tujuan akhirku, aku mengenangmu. Bahkan hingga pertemuan terakhir kita, kau tetap tersenyum melepasku. "Terima kasih, selamat tinggal."


Taraaahh, FF kedua setelah sebelumnya pakai Kagamine twins. Sekarang pakai MikuxKaito, hehe.

Ini FF bikinnya ngebut banget, sehari langsung selesai._. Dan plotnya juga berdasarkan lagunya Miku yang When The First Love Ends.

Oke, gak perlu basa-basi. DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. When The First Love Ends hanya milik Supercell. Plot tidak sepenuhnya milik author karena cerita ini berdasarkan lagu tersebut.**

**Warning: typo/s, mbosenin, gak jelas, alur kecepeten.**

Happy reading minna~

* * *

Dalam kehangatan kota yang diselimuti cahaya, dinginnya angin menembus kulitku, hatiku.

* * *

Hari ini, malam tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, aku akan meninggalkan kota kecil ini. Meninggalkan semua hal yang pernah kubangun disini, meninggalkan teman-temanku, meninggalkan keluargaku, meninggalkan perasaanku, dan meninggalkan dia...

Kaito Shion.

Pemuda tempat aku bersandar, pemuda yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya untukku, pemuda yang selalu memberiku kehangatan...

Pemuda yang kukagumi, yang kucintai.

Perasaan yang telah lama kupendam ini... aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin agar ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi, ketika aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, waktu kepergianku telah datang.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tetap memendamnya. Memendam selama yang aku bisa hingga perasaan ini lenyap tak berbekas.

Meski aku tahu, jika aku mengatakannya, yang kudapat nantinya hanyalah sakit yang akan terus tinggal sepanjang perjalananku.

Angin kembali berbisik menyentuh pipiku yang kemerahan seakan ia tidak setuju dengan keputusanku untuk pergi. Kurapatkan syal rajut putih yang membungkus leherku, berusaha melawan sepoian angin yang kini mengencang. Kugosokkan kedua tanganku, berusaha memberi kehangatan semu yang nantinya akan hilang.

Kota terbalut oleh cahaya kekhidmatan, sementara pepohonan bersinar mengabadikan perasaan sukacita yang hinggap di hati semua orang saat ini. Orang-orang di sekelilingku saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Mereka diselimuti kehangatan...

Sementara diriku kini hanya berteman air mata.

Apakah hanya aku yang kini hanya diselimuti bekunya musim dingin?

Meski begitu aku terus berjalan. Tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan yang terus merayuku untuk berhenti dan berbalik—aku terus melangkah menuju tujuan akhirku.

* * *

Aku benar-benar akan pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya yang selalu mendukungku, meninggalkan—

Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Setidaknya, aku harus memberikan perpisahan yang berarti bagi mereka semua. Setidaknya aku harus tersenyum...

Tes.

Serpihan benda selembut kapas jatuh mengenai telapak tanganku yang terkepal menahan isak yang akan meledak. Aku berhenti berjalan, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit malam berhias titik-titik keperakan yang bersinar terang. Disana, salju turun. Dengan lembut menyentuh tubuhku yang dingin.

Tapi, ketika aku mencoba menyentuhnya, ia telah hancur dan menghilang.

* * *

Ketika aku kembali berjalan, terlihat dalam pandanganku, seorang gadis dan pemuda yang tengah tersenyum gembira. Mereka tampak kedinginan, tapi genggaman tangan mereka mampu melenyapkan dingin itu dan tergantikan oleh kehangatan.

"Hei, ini salju pertama di musim dingin!" sang pemuda berujar senang pada gadis di sampingnya. Sementara sang gadis hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang dingin.

Hatiku seakan tersayat. Waktu-waktu ketika kita berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama kembali berputar dalam kepalaku. Ketika kita saling bergenggaman, tersenyum, dan tertawa...

Semua itu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali.

Seiring langkahku yang semakin menjauh darimu, kuharap ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Aku yang pengecut dan penakut, memang tidak pantas berada di sini lagi. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi sendirian, dan menanggung bebanku sendiri.

Tujuanku kini telah berada tepat di hadapanku. Stasiun kereta. Tempat itu kini ramai didesaki orang-orang yang akan pergi dan kembali. Dan aku akan berbaur dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya keberadaanku di tempat ini akan terhapus seutuhnya.

Kulirik arloji mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh lima. Lima menit lagi keretaku akan berangkat, sebaiknya aku segera masuk ke kereta yang hangat daripada terus berdiam di luar seperti ini.

Kupercepat langkahku, menerobos beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalanku dengan sekali langkah; hingga akhirnya aku tiba di depan kendaraan yang akan membawaku sesaat lagi.

Hingga akhirnya aku melihat dirinya—tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu kereta hanya dengan mengenakan sweater tipis dan celana wol panjang. Memunggungiku yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Apakah ini hanya merupakan sebuah kebetulan belaka?

Atau Tuhan memang telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?

Tidak—ini perpisahan. Ya, ini perpisahanku dengannya.

Perasaan itu kembali timbul. Tenggorokanku kembali tercekat. Tapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kubiarkan linangan air mata membasahi wajahku yang beku tertimpa angin dan salju di luar sana.

Dari setetes... dua tetes... dan akhirnya, semua kesedihanku mengalir keluar. Aku terisak pelan dibalik syal rajutku, mengetahui aku akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi... membuat hatiku sakit.

Dan, seakan harapan dan isakanku terdengar, ia berbalik.

Menatapku dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus tidak percaya.

Kemudian ia mendekat, semakin dekat sementara aku hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir turun.

Hingga aku merasakan lengannya yang merengkuh tubuhku, helaan napasnya yang membentur leherku, dan dingin tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan dingin tubuhku. Tubuh kami bercampur menjadi satu, melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan.

"Miku... Miku..." suaranya yang sehalus beledu memanggil namaku.

Isakanku semakin keras.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi?"

_Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, _bisikku dalam hati. _Dan agar aku tidak tersakiti lebih jauh dari ini._

Pelukannya mengendur, seiring tangisanku yang mulai mereda. Manik biru lautnya menatap bola mata tealku dalam-dalam, menembus ke dalam hatiku yang selama ini kututup rapat-rapat.

"_Nee, _Miku."

Berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku, samar-samar aku melihatnya tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan, bukan senyum bercanda yang sering ia tunjukkan, tapi senyum tulus yang kini hanya ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu bila kau memang ingin pergi, tapi kumohon terimalah ini."

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda. Ia meletakkannya di tanganku yang tergantung di udara, dan tersenyum.

"Apa... ini..?"

"Hadiah natalku untukmu."

Ah, benar juga. Hari ini malam natal, kan? Kuuraikan pita yang mengikat kotak itu, dan di dalamnya, sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya tergeletak anggun di dalam kotak kaca. Indah sekali.

"Te-Terima kasih..."

Refleks aku merogoh isi tas selempang yang kubawa. Mencari kotak berwarna biru laut yang telah kusiapkan sebelum pergi tadi; jaga-jaga bila nanti Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya.

Aku harus memberikannya, harus.

"Ka-Kaito... ini..."

"Hm?"

Sambil menahan gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul, aku mengulurkan kotak biru itu di hadapannya—dengan wajah tertunduk dalam-dalam. Kulirik lewat ekor mataku, ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Miku. Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk.

Pemuda bersurai samudra itu membukanya perlahan. Manik matanya melebar ketika ia melihat isinya—sebuah syal rajut berwarna biru laut. Aku memalingkan muka.

"Ini bagus sekali. Apa kau yang membuatnya, Miku?"

Tidak berani menatap matanya, aku hanya mengangguk—lagi.

Ia langsung mengalungkan syal buatanku di leher jenjangnya. Ada sepercik rasa bahagia di hatiku, tapi aku tahu ini akan segera berakhir.

"_Diberitahukan untuk seluruh penumpang kereta shinkansen jurusan kota xxx menuju kota xxx, kereta akan berangkat dalam waktu satu menit."_

Aku dan dia saling berpandangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian melempar senyum juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tangannya meraih tanganku yang tergantung di sisi tubuh, menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kamu... akan kembali, bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit sekali kujawab. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali ke tempat ini lagi atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Ujarku sambil melirik ke arah pintu kereta yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup sempurna.

Ia melepaskan genggamanku dengan sedikit terpaksa, sementara aku segera masuk ke kereta. Kami kembali berpandangan.

Dan tiba-tiba, aku menangis lagi.

Ia melambaikan tangannya seiring dengan kereta yang mulai berjalan. Bibirnya sempat membentuk kata-kata perpisahan untukku.

_"Terima kasih, selamat tinggal. Selamat natal, Miku."_

* * *

Yeah, tetap dengan ending yang super duper nggak jelas/? Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maklum masih pemula._.

Review please~ :3


End file.
